


Sleep Like the Dead

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slow Burn, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:16:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Dorian muses how his lover could be so alert to everything going on around him while he was awake, only to sleep like the dead. Well, most of him did. This wasn’t the first time Dorian woke up to a very persistent nudge to his behind.





	Sleep Like the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I usually try to avoid naming Bioware main characters when possible but in some situations it just feels cold. So, my male Adaar's name is Sintaaras. The pronunciation is pretty straight forward (using similar word pronunciation, I'm not a dictionary unfortunately): sin-tar-ahs. I hope that helps!
> 
> As for the actual story, this was originally written to be a part of my drabble collection (Coming Soon!) but it got away from me. It's basically a very long sex scene which might be a kink? As for the somnophilia, in case you didn't feel like consulting urban dictionary: it's sex while one party is asleep. And please pardon my amateur sex language, I read way more than I write (no shame).
> 
> As always: enjoy!

Dorian awakes to strong arms around him and a very insistent greeting nudging between his ass cheeks. He can feel the remains of the previous night’s love-making and is momentarily disgusted. But, feeling his lover’s breath at his neck and his lover’s cock still hard, Dorian dismisses the need for a bath when he already plans to get dirtier.

Dorian releases the large arms from around him and Sintaaras falls on his back, still asleep. Dorian muses how his lover could be so alert to everything going on around him while he was awake, only to sleep like the dead. Well, most of him did. This wasn’t the first time Dorian woke up to a very persistent nudge to his behind.

Usually, however, Sintaaras would wake up as soon as Dorian rolled from his arms. When Dorian looks to his lover now, the qunari still snores, his member pulses with his heartbeat. Whatever his lover might be dreaming of, Dorian only hopes that he is the star.

Dorian thinks to return to sleep but suddenly his eye catches the jar of oil from last night. Sintaaras would typically hide the jar after one-too-many walk-ins by his advisors, mostly a blushing and bumbling Cullen. But with the jar in Dorian’s view, and a reminder of last night’s activities, Dorian gets the urge to find out just how heavy a sleeper his amatus really is.

Dorian removes the rest of their covers, thankful for the morning’s warmth. He swings his leg over his lover, unsurprised the qunari remains sleeping. From here, he can easily reach the jar of oil and bring it to a more manageable position. It is warm to the touch, but not uncomfortably so, as per an enchantment. The oil within is a standard lubricant and therefore Dorian is unperturbed as he slides two fingers in on the first go. His hole feels abused from the previous night’s activities, but the prospect of making Sintaaras orgasm while asleep is too tempting to stop.

Feeling his hole is ready enough, Dorian slicks up his lover’s cock while his oil-free hand massages his lover’s chest. Sintaaras remains hard, his breathing even, and his eyes fluttering with sleep. Dorian would know by now, he thinks, if his lover were faking sleep.

Deciding he is ready, Dorian steadies himself over his lover’s aching dick, which he holds in his oil-slick hand. As he braces himself with his other hand it is not a glorious act of lowering himself, but the feeling he gets when he is full to the brim of his lover’s cock more than makes up for it.

Bracing his hands on the qunari’s chest with his legs spread to the side, Dorian begins the laborious raising and lowering of his hips. His own cock is neglected, though it slaps against Sintaaras’ belly with every fall of his hips.

The qunari’s snoring has turned to intermittent moans, which Dorian takes as a small victory, though this little game of his is far from won. In the throws of passion he wonders for a moment if his lover might not wake during this foray, or worse if his lover wakes and is angry or disgusted.

But it is far too late for such musings and Dorian increases the speed of his hips. On every drop he rolls his hips which pulls the most guttural moan from Sintaaras that Dorian swears the qunari had never uttered during their waking passions.

If Sintaaras were awake, Dorian knows his lover would roll them over and finish him off with primal thrusts that threatened to break Dorian’s ass. As it is, Dorian slows to harsh slamming of his hips that bury his lover’s cock deep inside him. He can feel his sleeping lover’s cock building with its need. He can feel his own orgasm within reach.

Imagine his surprise when two very awake hands grasp his arms and flip them over. Dorian opens his closed eyelids to find Sintaaras grinning like a fool before claiming his lips. As Sintaaras pounds into him, he growls, “What a _rude_ awakening.”

“And here I thought I was doing a good job.”

Sintaaras laughs not unkindly before replying, “but how selfish of you to make all the fun for yourself!”

“Fun? It is hard work, pleasing you.”

“You know you enjoy it, Dorian.”

“Of course, amatus.”

Sintaaras had slowed his hips for their words, but now resumes his brutal pace to bring them both to completion. Dorian’s little experiment over, he gives himself completely to Sintaaras’ cock and soon spills his seed against his own chest. Sintaaras only lasts a moment more before he comes inside Dorian.

“We should do this again,” Sintaaras says idly, panting slightly.

Dorian, much more exhausted, gives his lover a shove, “Only if you do me, next.”

“Ha, I couldn’t pull the blanket without you waking up, let alone ride your cock without waking you.”

Sintaaras seems to realize before Dorian speaks that this was not what his lover meant, but Dorian groans out before he can take it back, “No, that is something we will have to try when I am very much awake.”


End file.
